Stay
by SnowShine5
Summary: A short preview of what my stories will look like. Its a short story who will lead to a big project further on. Have a speed art too here: https:/youtu.be/DwNGXEGWGHo


_Tom drank his 16th bottle of Smirnoff his eyes still wide. He frowned down at the floor where all his bottles layed. Tom wasn't having quiet the sunny day, his friend had passed away for some time now, a friend that could've been more if he stayed longer, just a bit longer. His eyes shifted all over the place trying to tolerate up to 20 bottles 5 above the average he could drink, but slowly his eyes started to heavy and his frown into a wider one. He layed down before he woild eventually fall and stared at the bottles piled up counting them._

Tom- 1...2...3...4...cola...6...cola...Cola...Cola?!?

 _His eyes went back to a single cola can that dared to stand in between the heard. There is stood alone surrounded taunting Tom of a painful memory._

Tom- ...Edd...

 _He said his voice shaking and loosing. Putting his head to his arms silently weaping in his room alone to sleep._

 _Today was Edd's day to visit his friends. His boss has been too kind to him in heaven since the day he came. The place was more magical than Edd could'ave dreamed off when he felt his soul escape his body. He shook his wings and turned back one last time at paradise._

Edd- I'll be back before noon!

 _He promised with a smile jumping off the cloud spreading his wings into the sky. He soared above the world the wind pushing past his hair and his eyes closed breathing in that fresh breze. His first stop was Tord. He flew above the Norwegian who looked rather bored. He seemed to be waiting for an explosion as demonstrated by his body language and then boom it came. The boom spooked Edd a bit to end up behind him holding onto Tord's shoulders. Tord's evil smile suddendly turned peaceful. He closed his eyes as if he felt Edd there and opened them once again._ Tord- It's nice to feel ya every now and then old friend... _Edd smiled and hugged Tord tightly before flying off. Tord stared up at the sky smiling warmly and then ran for his life. He had just blown up bank for some reason and he was so dead for it for now the sirens were heard all over. Edd dashed through the air and stopped above the ginger boy. Matt was smiling at his reflection in his room. He complimented his appearance until he felt someones arms around him. Matt's flirtly smile turned into a warm one closing his eyes enjoying this._

Matt- Hey Edd long time no see! Well feel...Hear? Uhhhh...

 _Edd giggled and almost as if Matt had heard him he began to chuckle, a tear falling off his eyes._

Matt- Glad to see I can still make you laugh...

 _Edd hugged Matt tightly before flying away once again. Matt now put his mirror down got up to stare out the window. He had never realised how green the world was until now. Edd flew gently over Tom's head now. His smile fading as he saw Tom's condition, drunk. His eyes darted from him to the bottles 16 infront of him. Edd shook his head and landed his feet on the ground. He walked up to the bottles and saw the Coca-Cola can full. His eyes sprakled grabbing the cola in his hand walking back to Tom. He smiled warmly passing his hand through his hair._

Edd- It's gonna be ok Tom...Thank you for the gift in predicting my arrival...

 _He kissed Tom's forehead and brushed his hair one last time. He walked past Tom now and Tom quickly opened his eyes to look at him. Slowly Edd rose from the ground closing his eyes accepting his time is over. Tom forced himself up and shook his head rapidly._

Tom- No...no...no...no no no no!!

 _He ran over to Edd who was now lifting higher, bracing himself jumping up and pulling him back down. Edd's peace was now fear as he saw what Tom was doing. Edd couldn't get back down all the way so Tom had to stand on his tips to impeed him from leaving. Tom's eyes were now filled with tears and his eyes said a million things._

Tom- NO EDD YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! NOT AGAIN PLEASE!!

 _Edd shook in fear for two things. One that Tom could see him and feel him more than the others. Two his boss wanted him back again and he didn't want to upset him after all he had done was be polite to him. Edd's eyes were in pain for seeing Tom like this._

Edd- Tom...I have to...You know I didn't pick this

Tom- I DONT CARE!!...I dont care...

 _He cried at Edds chest blushing harshly tightning his grip. He felt if he would let go it would've been like he was never even here._

Tom- I want to wake up every morning next to you...*hic*...I want to do stupid stuff with you...I want...I want you here Edd...p-please!! *hic*

 _Edd felt the tug of his wings back to the sky, but he didn't want to go...not yet. He sighed and looked up hoping for mercy_

Edd- Boss...Mind if I stay here for a bit?

 _As if the heavens heard the tug went away and Edd fell back with Tom to the floor. Edd's teeth chattered from the hit and his body froze. Tom just hugged him tighter and closer than before, weaping. Edd frowned and wrapped an arm around Tom petting his hair._

Edd- Shhhh...shhhh...its ok Tom...I'm here...I'm...here...

 _A while passed and Tom had calmed down. Time was really the only way to make the alcohol go away from the body. His drunk effect slowly wearing off as he layed at Edd's chest._

Tom- So you are telling me you have all the cola in the world...yet you still prefer earth cola?

 _Edd nodded sticking his tongue out. Tom chuckled and nuggied Edd's head_

Tom- You smeg head!

Edd- Hey its like giving you diet Smirnoff! Only better...

 _Tom shook his head in disbelief at what was happening. Yet he still smiled up at Edd who shone him a smile back._

Edd- You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to right?

 _Tom nodded_

Tom- But you have to...and I'm dragging you down

 _Edd shook his head holding Tom's face with his hand. Tom leaned on it enjoying the feeling of his hand against his cheek._

Edd- You don't drag me down

Tom- Yeah lets just ignore the fact I was drunk and selfish and legit pulled you down before you ascended to heaven

Edd- Thats not what I meant...Tom you don't drag me down you keep me coming back here to be happy which is a huge difference!!..Yes you get drunk and yes you just did that, but Tom you are one of the reasons I keep coming back to earth to visit...my main reason...and cola...

 _Tom blushed and couldn't help it anymore. He got closer to Edd and kissed him. Edd blushed at first his eyes wide letting himself getting taken by the kiss. Their lips collided and they exchanged breaths. Tom broke the kiss and smiled at Edd holding his face._

Tom- Edd...you are the main reason I keep going...I live for you...for us...and the day I join you I will be the happiest man alive...well dead...ummmm heh

 _Edd nuzzled Tom giggling. Tom chuckled and got off Edd. Edd knew what this meant so he sat up by Tom. He didn't want him to say it...he wanted to stay longer...he wanted to be alive again and be by his side at all times._

Tom- Edd...I can't keep you here forever...It's selfish of me...you have to go...and I have to stay...

 _Edd's eyes filled with tears hugging Tom tightly. Tom held his tears back, but it didn't last long. He held Edd close and sunk his face into Edds hair._

Edd- I dont want to go Tom!! I want to stay!!

 _Tom handed Edd his coke smiling slightly_

Tom- You have to Edd...please dont make this harder than it already is...

 _Edd held the coke tightly standing up. He wiped away his last tears and met Tom face to face as he got up. Tom kissed Edd one last time and hugged him close._

Tom- Its going to be ok Edd...

Edd- I'll visit soon...I promise!

 _He swore and soon enough he was gone with Tom hugging the air. The tears rolled down his face turning to the door believing his mind had tricked him.Until he saw Matt had his eyes small with tears._

Matt- He was here...

 _Tom's blank expression turned to a painful one and rushed to Matt's arms hugging him close. Matt's tears rolled down faster patting toms back. It was temporary, but it was true. The angel had stepped away from heaven to earth for some time. The angel had been within them._

Matt- You really are worth it for him...

Tom- yeah...

 _Tom didn't want to hear anything he shut himself out crying in pain. Until he felt the arms of the angel around him and he smiled warmly._

Tom- See ya around Edd...


End file.
